Her Pregnancy
by MamaRachel-96
Summary: The perfect little Christian girl, Bella Swan, is 17 & engaged, but added to that - she's pregnant! What will the reactions of her school mates be when they find out? Will Bella keep her child? Or will the pressure drive her to deadly measures? What about Edward Cullen? Will society lead him to break off his engagement? Light swearing and such - M to be safe. *Being reworked*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**____**This is my first story, and I'm throwing a few ideas around for later chapters at the moment, so I was wondering if people would kindly read and review. It would be much appreciated if you could **__**please be gentle**__**? Thank you and enjoy xx**_

**_This has been lengthened and re-uploaded, and later chapters are being edited at the moment for re-uploading. _**

**BPOV**

"Everyone grab a chair from the side of the room and sit in a circle!" said Mrs Ryder. A cacophony of "Yay, this game!", "Fun", and general "Yeah!"s followed her command as the students ran to organize a messy circle of chairs.

"There's one for you here, Miss!" Austin cried out, patting an empty seat next to him.

"Thank you," she replied, sitting, "Now, who first?" Many hands shot up, and I added my heavy hand, eager to get this over with. "Bella, you first," Mrs Ryder said to me.

Waiting for the class to settle down, my heart racing at about a hundred miles an hour, I looked around – these were my fellow students and as soon as I made my guilty confession to this drama class, they would decide whether I was telling the truth or not, the good, Christian student who many were fond of. And not one of them knew.

Taking a deep, calming breath, I looked around one final time at the eyes of each of those 12th grade students, and spoke. "I'm pregnant and engaged," I said, holding my ring up for the class to see.

Dead silence and many disbelieving, smiling eyes were turned on me. The girl sitting on my left, Angela, took my hand and looked closer at the small heart-shaped diamond. My face began burning.

"Lie," she declared, which was followed by a unanimous denial from the entire class, and my face heated more.

"Truth or lie?" Mrs Ryder asked me, curiosity not hidden in her voice.

I hung my head, tears forming, a lump stuck thoroughly in my throat, and I choked out in a whisper, "Truth." Silence descended, and nearly every student looked at me, wondering if they'd heard right.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Mrs Ryder stated. I picked up my head, forced the tears away, swallowed the lump in my throat and declared fiercely, "Truth."

Feeling so broken, I looked around at the other students in my grade, hoping against all hope to find one pair of understanding eyes. But every pair, all 21 other students looked at me either in disgust, horror or shock.

The perfect little Christian girl was pregnant! Under-age too! I could see it, not one of them would accept it. The teacher with her 58 years stared in shock, and possibly disgust, although that was better hidden. I clenched my jaw against the silence that hung heavy with shame and judgement around me, and my tears silently broke their banks.

"You?! But you can't be?! That doesn't fit your nature!? How can You be pregnant?!" one of the students finally exclaimed, breaking the silence and building the tension further.

"It's impossible!"

"You're lying!"

"I don't believe it!" The other students found their voices, shocked, angered, disgusted, horrified. The noise grew, deafening me, until I could no longer take it, and as their profanities began being hurled at me, I cried – curled into myself, having slipped onto the floor. Students stood, stalked over, glared at me, a few of the nastier girls even took to physical abuse.

Seeing the students lay hands on a pregnant young woman, Mrs Ryder found her voice. "Enough!" she shouted over the students noise, "Go back to the classroom and get your books out!" When no one moved, she yelled, "NOW!" whilst pointing at the door, "And once you have those books out, I want dead silence, and I want all of you to start the report that is due this Friday!" she continued.

"But Miss, I've finished it," one of the braver students broke in.

"Then sit there and be QUIET!" she cried, her patience having run out.

"Now Bella," she said, lowering her voice to a softer, kinder tone," I'd like it if you stayed with me for a bit in here." I nodded, unable to speak. "Oh, and Angela, please bring a box of tissues back in here for Bella."

"Sure Miss," Angela said quietly, and moved gracefully between the students.

Mrs Ryder sat on the floor beside me, and it looked like she was wondering what to do with a 17-year-old, pregnant, crying mess. "Get Rosalie and Alice?" I pleaded, protecting my child in every way I could.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** Thank you **_bobbysgirl76 _**:) I forgot to in the last chapter, so here goes, Stephanie Meyer owns all recognizable characters, I own O/Cs. Enjoy, read and review (gentle, **__**constructive**__** criticism please)**_

**BPOV**

As Angela stepped back through the door with tissues, I heard the classes not-so-silent, disgusted voices. They said I'd ruined my life, they couldn't believe that I, as a Christian, could do something like that, they declared that I deserved every dirty look and bad word I got, they called me names, all in the few seconds it took for Angela to open, step through and forcefully close the door.

"Here you are Miss," she said softly.

"Thank you, Angela. Please go get me a pen and paper, and kindly remind the class to be silent?" Mrs Ryder said, glaring at the door, which was doing little to prevent the muffled, raising noise from getting through.

"Will do," Angela said, gliding back to the door, "May I swear, Miss?"

"As long as I don't hear it," Mrs Ryder replied.

"Done," Angela smirked, and stepped into the classroom.

I attempted to stop the flow of tears, and Mrs Ryder handed me the tissue box.

"What classes are Rosalie and Alice in? And what are their last names?" she asked me, figuring that I might take a little time to answer. Taking a deep breath, I wiped the tears away and dried my face.

"Alice Brandon," I attempted to croak out. Clearing my throat and drying my face again, I managed to speak, "Alice Brandon, she should be in Indonesian. Rosalie Hale, I don't know where she is."

At that moment Angela stalked through the door and I realized the class was silent. Angela handed the pen, paper and also a clipboard to Mrs Ryder. "Anything else Miss?" she practically growled.

"Yes, as soon as I have this written down, would you be a dear and take it to Student Services? And on your way through the class, please send Mike and Eric back in here to stack chairs," Mrs Ryder requested.

Having finished writing, she handed the note to Angela who left. This distraction provided enough time for me to get a bit of a grip on myself. I had almost totally stopped sobbing, however, the tears still flowed silently down my cheeks.

Taking my hands, Mrs Ryder looked at me closely. "Bella," she said, "look at me please." I lifted my head and looked through my tears into her kind eyes. Suddenly sobs racked my body again, and she gathered me awkwardly into her arms.

Mike and Eric stalked disgustedly into the room and began silently stacking the chairs. Mike took the chair that I had been on and sneered cruelly at me, before giving Eric a very satisfied, smug grin, all of which Mrs Ryder missed entirely.

Once they'd left, Mrs Ryder loosened her grip on me and turned me to look at her. "Does anyone else know about this?" she asked.

"My fiancé and my mother," I said hoarsely.

"Did you want me to wait until your friends get here before I start asking things?" she questioned.

"Yes, please," I whispered, drying my face again.

At that moment, Alice, Rosalie and Angela burst in, panting heavily, looking like they'd run ten laps of the school. Rosalie and Alice frantically began questioning me, causing me to sob harder and both of them pulled me tightly into a hug.

"Careful please girls, calm down," Mrs Ryder broke in, taking me slightly away from the fierce hold each girl had on me, "Angela, please go back into class, I'm putting you in charge in there." Angela nodded and slipped quietly away.

"Bella, you have to decide, right now, what would you like to do? Do you want to stay in here or are we going to move into my office? And did you want me to send Angela down to get one of the counsellors?" Mrs Ryder asked.

"Excuse me, but why would she need a counsellor?" Rosalie broke in.

"Bella? What in the name of hell is going on?!" Alice asked, really concerned.

"Brandon, Hale, I need you to be quiet while Bella decides-"

"Stay here, and no counsellor," I interrupted, wiping away a stray tear and hugging my unborn child. Both Rosalie and Alice looked at me, confused, but silent.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to write a report on this so I will need to ask a few questions. I understand that you want Alice and Rosalie here, but that doesn't change what I need to ask you," Mrs Ryder said, picking up the pen, paper and clipboard again, setting them on her lap, now sitting on a chair I had not seen her get for herself. She then gestured to three other chairs that I had been too distracted to notice and Rosalie and Alice offered a hand each to get me off the floor. Taking one hand each, I pulled myself off the floor and sat on the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review kindly xx If you don't like this story, either review and suggest ways in which I can improve my writing, or else don't read, thank you.**_

_**None of the recognizable characters are mine. **_

**BPOV**

"Bells, what the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose! Enough! Let her be for a second!" Alice cried out.

"Lizzy, hush, please. Rose, I'm getting to it, but you have to promise not to go spazz at me," I said, "same for you Liz."

"Ok," they agreed almost simultaneously, sitting one on either side of me. I took a hand each, breathed deeply and looked at Mrs Ryder.

"What do you need to know?" I asked her.

"Do you not want to tell Alice and Rosalie first?" Mrs Ryder asked.

"Ahh... I don't kn... I guess... maybe?" I stuttered nervously, "I... umm.. I'm kinda... umm... engaged and uhh..." I hesitated.

"Spit it out already Bells! WAIT, YOU'RE ENGAGED! OHMIGOSH!" Rosalie squealed, "Show me the ring? Pleeaassee?" she begged. I lifted my hand obligingly, knowing that I was only putting off the worst.

"When and who did you get engaged to?" Mrs Ryder interrupted, "And is he the-"

"On Friday, to Edward Cullen, and yes," I rushed out, cutting her off and hoping that neither Rosalie nor Alice would ask, because I was really doubting my strength and courage.

"Miss, what were you going to say? What are you not telling us here, Bella?! Why do I feel like this is something bad?" Alice asked nervously, looking me over, as if something on or about me would let her in on what was wrong, perceiving that the engagement wasn't all they'd been taken out of class for.

Rosalie looked at me for two seconds, saw the way I was holding myself, arms wrapped protectively around my womb and begged me silently that what she was guessing wasn't true. I hesitated and she turned away. "How.. how could you?!" she said, her voice cracking with pain and accusation. Alice looked at Rosalie, then at me, and back to Rosalie before finally turning to Mrs Ryder.

"What's going on?" she asked, confusion obvious in her voice.

Rosalie turned, ripping her hand from mine and threw herself across the room, as far as she could away from me, looking at me in unhidden disgust. With her back against the wall, she sunk to the floor and burst into tears. I stood and moved to her, but she held up her hands to stop me. Alice stood behind me, still holding my hand, and looked at Rosalie with such confusion that I turned to tell her, but in that second, Mrs Ryder took my shoulders and forced me ever so quickly out of the room, through the dead-silent, glaring, hateful and disgusted class, into her office.

When we reached her office, she sat me in her chair, handed me the box of tissues and left without saying a word. I sat there and cried silently, wondering why I had committed such a stupid, yet delightful act, so against the promise I had made at 13. I heard the door open, and Angela stepped in, waiting for my acknowledgement, I supposed.

"Angela? What are they saying about me?" I asked. Angela looked down at her feet, and looked like she wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked her, my tears beginning to flow once again. Angela quickly glided to my side, handed me some tissues and then stood beside me, awkwardly.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked compassionately.

I shook my head, then decided that to hold on to someone might actually help me calm down. I reached out, silently asking for a hug.

"Aww Bells, it'll be ok," she whispered, hugging me, "I'm sorry that people are so horrible. I wish I could do something about it..."

"Nothing to be done," I hiccuped, "Sorry I'm making such a mess of your clothes."  
>"Hey, its fine," she said softly, "It's not like tears will ruin 'em, and anyway, you deserve at least one understanding person."<p>

"Why are you being so nice when everyone else is looking down on me?" I questioned, curios as to her understanding.

"I have my own story, well... I know a story like it's my own, and I know the hatred can be overwhelming. It killed once before..." Angela trailed off, and tears formed in her own eyes as she held me tighter.


End file.
